Happy To See Me
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: Sequel to 'A Friend To Play With'. Post and during The Hobbit. Thorin and company leave for their journey to reclaim Erebor, their home. One dwarf wishes not to be left in the Blue Mountains and sets off after them. How will the other dwarves react to having another member of their company? OC/Kíli. Movie-verse.
1. Promise

**This will be more mature than my other fanfics! If you enjoyed The Truth Will Out, I hope you enjoy this! Happy Reading... that sounded like a holiday... Happy Reading day everyone... it does, hehehehe. Yep I'm weird! **

**I have a short attention- SQUIRREL! Attention span...**

**According to my laptop I've been spelling weird wrong all my life, I spell it '**_**wierd**_**' then it is actually '**_**weird**_**'... oh dear...**

**I'm sorry I'm rambling: On with the story!**

* * *

The darkness rolled into the homes of the Blue Mountains, which is home to the dwarves' after the dragon Smaug the Terrible decimated Erebor and the city of Dale some 171 (it's probably wrong) years ago.

Nearly the entire mountain was asleep except for the few who readied for the long journey to Hobbiton and to a certain hobbit-hole that belonged to a certain hobbit 'burglar'. It was the night before they left the mountains. The party had been picked by, the dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield, they were; Fíli, Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. They were all in high spirits about the journey, in particular, the younger members of the company.

As well as being dark the night was clear and the stars and moon were out, shining over Middle-Earth, it was a strangely cold night. In one of the rooms in the queer lodgings of the mountain Kíli and his newlywed bride rested on the giant bed. Kíli had her in his arms while she rested her head on his chest. They had the silk sheets covering most of their bodies. She looked up at his dark chocolate eyes. "Why do you have to go?"

Kíli looked down at his bride's dark brown eyes. "I told you, Fíli is going and so is uncle, I've got to go."

"Are you sure or is it just the fact that you don't want to be left alone in the mountains?" She smiled slightly.

"Tali, I've never left the mountains, how could I miss an opportunity like that?" Kíli chuckled softly and smiled.

"Then why can't I go with you?" Tali had asked Thorin, Balin, Fíli and Kíli many times about going on the journey, all had said no.

"This quest has no place for a woman, you know that." He ran his fingers though her curly brown hair. "I'm sorry."

Tali smiled and touched his hand. "I know, Kíli." She looked up at Kíli with her ear on his chest and listened to his heart beating in a steady rhythm. "Promise me that you'll come back alive."

He cupped her chin in his hand, he smiled. "I promise I will come back alive." He kissed her and grinned.

Tali smiled sweetly and laid her head back onto Kíli's chest. "I hope you do." She shuffled and closed her eyes.

Kíli carefully leaned over Tali and pulled the sheets up to her shoulder, wrapping her in the warmth. "Good night Tali."

"Good night Kíli." She snuggled him and they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Fíli, tell your uncle and brother to let me go with you!" Tali tried yet agian to wean her way onto the quest. She was outside with the ponies and the dwarves. Fíli stood in front her Tali with Kíli next to him.

"We've told you!" Fíli's voice rose just enough to not alert the others.

Thorin glanced over at his nephews as he was tightening a strap on his pony. He quickly marched over. "Fíli, Kíli, Tali, what is going on?" He looked at each one of them.

"Tali is pestering us agian about the quest." Fíli whined with a smile on his face. He didn't mind the idea of Tali coming on the quest but he perfumed her not to.

"Pestering you, you mean Fíli." Kíli smirked at him and Tali.

Thorin put his hands on his hips, he sighed. "Tali we have been though this time and time agian, you cannot go on our quest."

Tali sighed and bowed slightly. "I know... I guess it's always worth a try, Thorin."

Thorin gave her a look of understanding and turned to the troop. "Once you are ready make your way to Hobbiton, Gandalf has left a mark on the hobbit's door so you know where to go."

Dwalin mounted his pony first. "Thorin I will see you there." He bid farewell to his kin and quickly rode away.

Balin was quick to follow with mounting his pony. "Farewell, my king, I will see you in 2 days." Thorin nodded at his oldest friend and Balin quickly rode away.

"Thorin!" Called Bofur to his king, he and Bifur was attempting to shove Bombur onto his unfortunate pony. "We need a little help!" Thorin chuckled quietly and hurried over to aid the cousins.

Fili mounted his pony and waited for Kili. "Take care of the mountain while we're gone." Fili smiled to Tali.

"I will, Fili." She smiled and turned to Kili. "Keep your promise."

Kili grinned and nodded. "I always do."

"No you don't!" Fili called with a laugh.

Tali laughed and tried to ignore him. "Kili, have a good ride."

Killi nodded and kissed her on the cheek causing Fili to fake a gag. "I will." He smiled and mounted his pony. "Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, Tali." Fili smiled.

"Goodbye, Fili, Kili." She smiled and waves farewell as they galloped away.

Thorin had managed to shove Bombur onto his poor pony with the help of Bifur, Bofur and Dori. "Thanks my friends!" Bombur smiled.

"Speak for yourself." The helpers muttered under their breath.

Tali laughed. "Hurry up or you'll miss the deadline."

They all turned and looked at her. "You really can't wait to get rid of us, can you?" Óin smiled.

"Nope! When you leave I can mess with all our homes!"

The dwarves laughed and mounted their ponies. "Goodbye fair maiden!" Óin, Glóin, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori hollered. Bifur just waved with a teethy smile.

Thorin bowed his head at Tali. "Don't destroy anything while we are gone." He warned half his voice joking, the other serious.

Tali chuckled. "I won't, now git!"

The dwarves chuckled to themselves and quickly rode away on their ponies with Tali waving; Bombur was slowest because of the weight his ill-fated pony had to carry. Nori led the spare pony at the near back of the group.

Once they had disappeared from her view, Tali speedily ran to the stables to grab her ginger pony, she had already had Tali's luggage strapped to her. "Aster, I told you we would go." She tugged her dark grey hood and cloak onto her, and then she pulled the hood over her face. She leaned to her pony's ear. "Ride Aster and show me that you can be the wind beneath our feet." And with that rider and pony galloped out of the stables. They're heading? Hobbiton.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Please R&R for suggestions, criticism and comments!**


	2. Wet Ride

**Chapter 2! I hope you like this!**

* * *

It was a few hours since they left the Blue Mountains. Tali and Aster rode next to the clear, deep and blue River Lhûn so they don't stray too far from their path. The river had countless shoals of fish swimming the shallows, the scales sparkled as the hot evening sun shone on them. The river bank was filled with deciduous trees such as Beech, Oak and Maple. It was rather muddy the closer you got to the river side but where they were trotting; the ground was lush and green.

From up ahead they saw that the river grew bigger in size and the only way to cross it was to wade through the depths. They trotted closer to the edge and Tali dismounted. She took the black leather reins in her hand and they slowly made their way closer to the river.

However as they reached the point where water met land Aster reared and whinnied. She wiggled out of her handlers grip and galloped into the water, churning up the riverbed and turning the water into a muddy sandy mess.

Tali took off after her pony to try and bring her back under control.

Tali grasped firmly onto the reins, and stroked the ginger pony's mane. "Hey, hey, hey now. There was no need for that, and now that we're in here we'd better keep walking." She kept her grip tight and slowly led the sopping wet pony though the murky river water.

As they got halfway the water, not the clear, blue and deep water but mucky, muddy and groggy water, was up to Tali's elbow and the top of pony's neck. She held her hands as high as she could to keep the pony's head high.

When they emerged from the winding river, they were completely saturated and looked like drowned rats. The water had found a home in every pore and every flaw in their clothes, hair and baggage. Their hair was dripping like a waterfall and stuck to everything. They only trudged a few steps from the river when Aster slowly began to fall, so Tali took off her bridle and saddle to let her rest.

Tali tugged off her waterlogged boots, socks and jacket. She poured at least half of the river from both black boots. She ringed out her socks and jacket and laid them out to dry. She then checked the bags.

Out of the 4 bags, 2 of them where too drenched to even take with her. Those bags contained spare clothes and food. The other 2 bags where damp but not as much as the dwarf and pony. Those bags contained food, for both dwarf and horse, a map and sleeping equipment.

Tail threw away the useless bits and pieces back into the river. She looked over at Aster who was sleeping on the grass; she looked at the sky that was getting darker by the second. "Aster, good idea."

Ignoring the wetness of the blanket, Tali wrapped it into a pillow shape and slowly fell asleep with the stars as her blanket.

In the woodland behind the duo, the night creatures came alive. They chattered amongst themselves probably about the sleeping pony and dwarf on the river bank and why they were there.

* * *

A golden ray appeared in the early morning sky. It grew into a big ball of fire changing from dark orange to dark yellow as it began to heat up the earth. It moved across the sky with grace as if to own the land below. The rays beamed down onto the dwarf's and the pony's faces. They blinked themselves awake.

Aster rose and trotted over to Tali. She nudged the dwarf over onto her stomach. Aster snorted as if to say "Wake up!"

Tali coughed and looked up at the huge blue eyes of the ginger pony. "Morning, Aster."

Aster nudged her agian.

"Ok, ok, ok, I am up!" Tali laughed and pulled herself to her feet. She quickly repacked the useful items into the bags and strapped them onto the saddle. Tali them fastened the saddle and bridle onto Aster agian and mounted her. "We must get there by the dusk." She uttered in the pony's ears.

Aster neighed and galloped into the woodland.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to leave R&R!**


	3. Mr Boggins?

**Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hobbiton. The Shire.

Tali and Aster rode into the small hobbit town. It was dark and the stars covered the black velvet sky with the huge moon shining down on the town. From the small hobbit-holes in Bag End to the rolling waters of Bywater Pool, the town was the most beautiful thing Tali had ever seen. It was perfectly lit at night and during the day the sun away always high and it was rarely cold. The huge green pastures were home to many animals, goats, pigs, sheep and chickens that all were asleep.

They trotted silently though the long grassy Hobbiton Road and all the way to the burglar's hobbit-hole.

Just before they reach the hobbit-hole they saw Balin enter the hobbit-hole with a not-so happy looking hobbit at the door. Should she wait for everyone to enter and walk in on her own time for should she wait until Kíli and Fíli arrived?

After making her decision Tali jumped off Aster and took off her brown bridle. "Go find the other ponies and keep quiet." Aster snorted quietly and rode away into the lush green hills. Tali sighed and slowly made her way to the door.

She peered though a tiny window to see who was there: Dwalin and Balin. 2 down 12 to go.

2 taps. Tali jumped and turned around to see Fíli and Kíli standing behind her with looks of delight and smiles.

"I just knew it." Fíli said, he didn't mind the female dwarf joining their company, it was only when Thorin was around was when Fíli was on Thorin's side.

Kíli was beaming his face off. "Fíli you owe me 10 gold coins." One part of Kíli's mind hated the idea of his wife joining them, but the other half was over-powering the first. He didn't want to leave her in the first place but Fíli needed someone to mess with.

Tali's eyebrow rose. "10 gold coins?" She was happy to see them again.

"We had a... small wager to see if you would turn up within 2 days. I thought you'd take 3 days." Fíli smiled plonking the small purple pouch into Kíli's open hand.

Tali giggled and pointed to the door. "Shall we?"

They rattled on the door bell as loudly as they could.

A short while later a startled hobbit in his dressing gown opened the door.

"Fíli."

"Kíli."

"And Tali."

"At your service." They said with a low bow.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kíli said with a smile.

"I thought it was Baggins?" Tali glanced up and down the hobbit.

"Nope! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo Baggins began to close his green porthole door until Kíli pushed the door open agian.

"What?" He asked. "Has it been cancelled?"

"Well no one told us." Fíli looked over at Kíli.

"Cancelled? No nothing has been cancelled!" Bilbo told the dwarves.

"Phew, that's a relief!" Kíli, Fíli and Tali barged into the tiny hobbit-hole.

Tali was last in and smiled at the bewildered hobbit. "Nice place."

"Be careful with these, I've just had them sharpened." Fíli plonked his sword into the hobbit's arms.

"It's nice," Kíli said as he looked around the hallway. "This place, did you do it yourself?"

"Uh... no it's been the in family for years." Bilbo still had Fíli emptying his belt onto his arms but he then caught Kíli rubbing some mud of his boot. "That is my mother's jewellery box! Could you please not do that?!"

"Fíli, Kíli... Tali?" Dwalin exclaimed as he made his way to the 3 dwarves. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really need to ask?" Tali replied with a smile.

Dwalin laughed and clapped his arm around Kíli. "Come one give us a hand!"

"Mr Dwalin!" Kíli smiled. They walked down a small tube-like corridor down to Balin.

"It's great to see you Tali." Balin smiled; he then turned to the brothers. "We're going to have to move this to fit everyone in."

"What? Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo followed them to the tiny dining room. This time there was a loud bell ringing on the doorbell. "Oh no." It rang more. "No. No! There's nobody home!" He threw Fíli's things onto a nearby chair, he stormed down the corridor. "Go away and go and bother somebody else!" He took a breath. "There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. I-if this is some clot-head's idea of a joke then... ho! I say it's in very poor taste!" He turned the handle and opened the door with a jolt.

Then suddenly a huge group of dwarves fell onto his matt, groaning and moaning in pain. With someone shouting "Get off you fat dwarf!" probably directed to the fat Bombur.

Bilbo stood there, shocked and eyes wide.

Gandalf chuckled and peered under the porthole.

"Gandalf..." Bilbo muttered.

The dwarves completely cleaned out Bilbo's panties. They raided everything from cheese and beer to plates and pans. Gandalf counted off all the dwarves bar one, Thorin. All the dwarves wondered why Tali was there but they all knew why so didn't bother asking.

They were all sat around the hobbit's tiny table. They ate ham, chicken, not much vegetables and plenty of seed cake. The noise was hardly bearable for the small hobbit. Bofur grabbed a large bread roll and shouted "Bombur catch!" He threw it across the table and Bombur caught it in his mouth.

The table erupted in loud cheering and fist banging. Fíli climbed over the table with 2 ale filled cups in his hands. "Who wanted the ale?"

"Get your feet of the table!" Tali shouted at him as he gave her her ale.

He quickly jumped back into his seat. The only time the dwarves were quiet was when they all drank at the same time and breaking the silence was a chorus of burps much to Bilbo's displeasure.


	4. The Arrival Of Thorin

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**Enjoy!**

After their merry song about chipping glasses and blunting knives there was an almighty _bang bang_ on the green porthole door. The dwarves went quiet and turned their heads to the door. "He is here." Gandalf uttered in the silence.

Gandalf open the door and a middle-aged, black haired dwarf stood outside in the dark.

He looked up at Gandalf. "Gandalf." Said Thorin's gruff voice, and he stepped in keeping an eye on Gandalf. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way... twice." When Thorin was in the hall Gandalf closed the door. Thorin looked around at his kin. Once he set eyes on Tali he felt rage brewing but he kept calm. "I hadn't had found it at all if it wasn't for the mark you left on the door." He took of his cloak.

Bilbo stepped forward stuttering he said "Mark? There's no mark on my door, on that door! It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf looked at Thorin and pointed to Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin nodded slightly at the hobbit. "So this is the hobbit." He began to walk around him. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill at conkers, if you must know... but I fail to see why it's relevant." Bilbo said with a thumb behind his brace.

"I thought as much." Thorin crossed his arms and looked behind him. "He looked more like a green grocer than a burglar." The dwarves and Gandalf chuckled. The dwarves made their way through the hobbit-hole.

As Tali was lagging behind the throng Thorin took this moment to drag her to the side and into one of Bilbo's spare rooms, not knowing that Kíli was listening in hidden behind one of Bilbo's huge wooden cabinets.

From the dining room the dwarves chattered so loudly that they could be heard outside of the hobbit's hobbit-hole.

Thorin put his hand on the hilt of his sword and he looked up at the slightly terrified female dwarf, angry and annoyed. "Why are you here?" His voice was bitter.

"I-I-I did not... want to stay in the Blue Mountains." She answered quietly looking at the ground.

"I know that!" He barked making both Kíli and Tali jump. "Why... are you here?"

She couldn't keep quiet for long but she tried to see how long she could.

Thorin's rage grew but still he tried to keep it quiet and inside him. "Just answer the question."

Still Tali keep quiet.

Thorin sighed and strolled over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tali just tell me."

Kíli was still behind the cabinet biting his lip. They had agreed to keep it quiet for as long as they could. Now was the time to tell him.

Tali looked up at Thorin's eyes. From her pocket she produced a ring that Thorin immediately recognised. It was a silver spiral shape with runes written on it.

Thorin looked wide eyed at the dwarf. "Durin's beard..." He uttered quietly. "Which one?"

"Do I really need to answer, Thorin?" Tali still kept an eye on him.

"You and Kíli?!" He shouted, the noise from the dining room stopped to listen.

Fíli jumped from his seat to find his brother.

"How long?!" Thorin boomed, why hadn't they told him?

"3 weeks." Tali muttered now looking at her feet.

"He knows?" Fíli skidded to a stop in front of Kíli's hiding place.

Kíli nodded. "Just wait until she tells him he was the only one who didn't know."

Fíli stared at this younger brother. "He was the only one that didn't know?" He tried not to giggle.

Kíli nodded with a smile. "He thought we are just friends."

Fíli broke into a fit of giggles.

Tali slipped the ring back into her pocket. She jumped when Thorin bellowed "Kíli!"

Kíli swallowed and moved past Fíli who was now on the floor laughing. He ambled into the spare bedroom and moved next to Tali. "Yes?" He squeaked.

"Is it true?" Thorin asked glaring at them both.

Kíli linked hands with Tali and they both nodded slowly.

They heard Thorin sigh heavily. "Why did you not tell me?"

Kíli looked at Thorin who was still slightly fuming. "We thought you'd disapprove someone of royal blood marrying a... someone who wasn't."

Fíli popped his head around the door listening intently.

"And you were the only one who didn't know." Tali muttered only daring to keep looking at his feet.

"What?!" He bellowed agian. "So Balin, Dwalin, they knew?"

Tali nodded.

"Balin conducted it." Kíli muttered. They heard Balin make a groan probably saying 'don't rope me in too!"

"Óin and Glóin and Dori and Nori and Ori?"

They nodded agian.

"Bifur, Bofur and Bombur?"

They nodded yet agian.

Thorin sighed and nodded his head. "We shall talk later, now we need to talk about our journey."

The two nodded and wait for Thorin to leave the room. They exchanged looks and followed him to the dining room. Where the others waited quietly.


	5. The Contract

**I do not own the notable characters ony Tali :)**

* * *

"Hand him the contact." Thorin clicked at Balin to give it to Bilbo.

Balin pulled out a large piece for aged parchment. "It's just the usual; summary about pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements so forth." He handed it to Bilbo.

Bilbo took the parchment. "Funeral arrangements?" He unravelled the parchment. Instead of something small it was long than Bilbo head to foot.

He began to read it. "Oh... up to but not exceeding one fourteenth total profit if any." He looked at Tali. "What? There is fifteen of you?"

"I wasn't really supposed to be here so it's still fourteen." She smiled at him.

"Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries including but not limited to laceration, evisceration..." He looked up at Gandalf and the dwarves. "Incineration?" There was terror in his voice.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur blew some smoke into the air from his pipe.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked leaning over the table.

"Yeah, I'll be. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo took a deep breath when he bent over.

"Bilbo do you need something?" Tali asked moving though the dwarves.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur smirks and sucked at his pipe.

"Bofur don't." Tali warned putting her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Yeah, I-I-I need air." Bilbo took another deep breath.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Balin smirked taking no warning from Tali.

There was a long paused until Bilbo spoke "No." He fainted onto his mat.

* * *

They rode their horses though a forest in the Shire. It is very hot and sunny and there were no clouds in the sky. Gandalf was at the front of the group with Thorin and they were followed by Balin, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Óin, Glóin, Kíli, Fíli, Tali, Bifur, Bofur, Ori and Dwalin. They were all chattering to themselves.

Thorin turned his head and clicked at Balin who was behind him. "Balin call Tali, I want a word."

Balin's eyebrows rose and he turned his head. "Tali!" He hollered down to her. "Thorin wants a word."

Tali looked at Fíli and Kíli. She sighed and trotted to the front warily. "Yes Thorin?"

"I am sorry about how I behaved. It was just a shock that is all."

"Uh." She was surprised and passed to think. "That's ok."

Thorin reached down into one of the bags on his pony. He took out a long golden chain that had many charms on it, he dangled it in front of her. "Pop the ring on this instead of having it in your pocket."

She took the chain and pulled out the ring. She put the ring on and fastened it around her neck.

Thorin smiled small at her and continued to ride looking ahead.

Tali had always thought of Thorin as a father figure to her ever since he found her in the middle of nowhere. "Thank you Thorin." She smiled sweetly at him and rode back to her position with Fíli and Kíli.

She began humming to herself but stopped when a "Wait!" was shouted. It was Bilbo. "Wait!" He shouted agian with the contract floating in the breeze. Gandalf motioned for everyone to stop. He ran though the forest and up to Balin. "I signed it!" He waved it in the air.

Balin took the contract and popped on his glasses. He read it though and when he was satisfied he said "Everything appears to be in order... Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo took the contract and folded it into his pocket.

"I knew it!" Tali uttered to Fíli. Everyone laughed and chattered.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered and rode off with everyone following suit.

Bilbo's face dropped. "No no no! That won't be necessary! I'm sure I can keep up! I-I-I've done my far share of walking holidays!" Gandalf and Dwalin grabbed his backpack and hauled him onto a pony. He wasn't happy nor was the pony.

They agian set off.

"Come on Nori pay up!" Óin shouted.

Suddenly everyone was throwing pouches of coins to each other. Over heads and though the gaps. Bilbo looked at everyone.

"Oi!" Tali shouted. "Glóin that hurt!" She had her head catching the pouch.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf as a pouch flew past his head.

"Oh, they took wagers that you would turn up, most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"Well, what did you think?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf smirked and caught a pouch; he then stuffed it into his bag. "My dear fellow I never doubted you for a second."

Suddenly Bilbo sneezed and rummaged though his many things and pockets. "Wait wait stop! We have to turn around!"

Everyone stopped.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf stopped beside him.

"I forgot my handkerchief!"

"Here." Bofur ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt and threw it at Bilbo. "Use this." The others laughed as Bilbo sniffed it.

"Move along!" Thorin shouted. The troop moved on as Bilbo stuffed the rag into his sleeve.

"Dear me Bilbo, you've got to get used to live without your comforts." Tali began to ride next to him as Gandalf disappeared up front.

Bilbo nodded. "I know."

They rode over hills and over lakes.

* * *

"_You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many over things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach your journeys end. You will walk to the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire. Home is now behind you and the world is ahead." _

* * *

They rode though a dense forest. Tali was still riding next to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked over at her. "Back in my home, what did you mean by 'I wasn't really supposed to be here'?"

"Just that, Bilbo." A smirk formed across her face. "I came without Thorin knowing... but I think deep down he knew that I couldn't stay away."

Bilbo shook his head and chuckled. "The only female dwarf on this escapade."

"Indeed I am someone needs to make sure that they do not go mad." She and Bilbo laughed as the others watched them, unsure.


	6. There Is One I Could Call King

It was dark and everyone was asleep. Glóin was snoring with bugs flying in and out of his mouth. The clouds were low and the fire was crackling. Gandalf has huddled by a tree and Thorin was in the darkness. Kíli and Fíli were sitting in an indent in a rock face with Tali sitting in the middle of them.

The fire was crackling away at their feet. Kíli had his arm around his sleeping wife.

A fly was buzzing around their heads. Subconsciously, Tali swatted the air and thwacked Fíli right on his nose. Gandalf chuckled gruffly.

"Ah!" Fíli jumped as the hand collided with his nose. "Tali!" He shoved her and that started off a chain reaction. Tali fell into Kíli who fell onto the floor, only a nose away from the fire.

"Fíli!" Kíli exclaimed staring at the fire.

"Hey it wasn't me!" Fíli protested. "It was Tali; he hit me on the nose!"

"Lair!" Tali brushed herself down. "I did no such thing!"

Fíli adjusted himself back into his sitting place. "It was!"

Tali grabbed Kíli's shirt and pulled in back onto his bottom. "No. It. Wasn't!"

"You. Hit. Me. On. The. Nose!" Fíli protested again.

"Since when?" Tali asked trying to shout.

"You were trying to get a fly and hit me!" He rubbed his poor nose.

"Oh, did I?" Tali paused for a moment. "Oh Aulë, I am sorry!"

"You should be." Fíli muttered.

"Pardon?" Tali asked.

"Nothing..." Fíli replied.

Kíli laughed. "Good shot."

Fíli huffed and stared out into the dark.

Glóin snored louder and Bilbo's eyes darted open. He stared up at the sleeping dwarf and jumped to his feet. He ambled over to the 3 dwarves. The ponies snorted in the cold. Bilbo gave his pony, Mertal, an apple.

Suddenly there was a shrill screech from the distance. Bilbo looked up and so did the 3 dwarves.

"What was that?!" Bilbo asked speedily making his way to the dwarves.

"Orcs." Kíli uttered with an alert face.

"Orcs!" Bilbo moved and hopped over the sleeping dwarves' feet and heads.

Thorin awoke with a jolt.

"Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there." Fíli smoked from his pipe.

Bilbo stared.

"The low lands are full of them." Tali muttered.

"They strike in the small hours of the morning when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet with no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli whispered.

Bilbo eyes darted around the rock. Kíli, Fíli and Tali looked at each other and laughed.

"You think that funny?" Thorin's voice asked in the dark. They all turned and looked up at him. "You think a night raid my orcs is a joke?"

Kíli looked up feeling small. "We didn't mean anything by it."

Thorin walked past them not acknowledging them. "No you didn't." Thorin walked past Gandalf who was smoking his pipe. "You know nothing of the world."

Balin, after hearing Thorin, wandered up to the rock face and leaned on it. "Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." The brothers (and Tali and Bilbo) looked up at Thorin who stood at the edge of the rock's edge.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'."

By the time Balin had finished speaking all the once sleeping dwarves had awoken from their sleep and stood behind Thorin all staring at him. Thorin turned and stared at his kin.

"What about the orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

He looked at each of them and moved though the crowd with the bright eyes still on him. "He slunk back into the from whence he came. That filth died of this wounds long ago."

Gandalf and Balin looked at each other as if they had something to hide.

Tali noticed this and began to figure it out.

* * *

The next day riding was rain, rain, rain and their mood reflected it.

"'ere Mr. Gandalf?!" Dori shouted at him. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It's raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf shouted back.

Poor Bilbo was wet though.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world you would find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked with his hair dripping down his face.

"What?" Gandalf asked still looking to the front.

"Other wizards?"

"There are 5 of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman the White, and then there are the 2 blue wizards... you know I've quiet forgotten their names..."

Bilbo nodded. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast the brown." Gandalf grinned.

"Is he a very great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked still with hair chair all over his face.

"I think he is a very great wizard in his own way. He us a gentle soul, preferred the company of animals to others, he keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too for always evil will look to find a foot hole in this world." Gandalf uttered.

"Well it's good to know that the east is protected by an odd wizard." Tali sniggered to Kíli and Fíli.

They laughed too but the rain showed small signs of letting up. Their ponies were wet though as well as their bags.

Tali leaned over to Fíli and whispered into his ear. He giggled and nodded.

"Kíli." Tali smirked with a hint of mischievous.

"Yes, Tali?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you mind riding on my other side... it's just that I don't like being on the edge." She smiled and battered her eye lids.

The unsuspecting Kíli smiled. "Sure." He steered his pony the right hand side of Tali.

Fíli sniggered as quietly as he could, which wasn't that quiet.

"What is so funny?" Kíli asked his big brother.

Fíli began giggling to himself. It spread to Tali like an infection.

"What?" He asked chuckling for no reason.

Fíli and Tali started laughing.

"What?!" Kíli cried.

Tali poked Kíli's arm. He stared at her. She shoved it harder. He stared more. She pushed him off his pony and he landed with a loud thump! on the floor. The hole troop stopped and stared at the laughing dwarves.

"What in Durin's name was that for?!" He shouted pushing himself to his feet and onto his stunned pony.

"It then gives me a reason for this." Tali grabbed Kíli's shirt and gave him a big kiss on the lips. She pulled away grinning like a madwoman as they resumed riding.

"Fair enough." Kíli said with a higher pitched voice, it stunned him as much as Thorin cringed.

Thorin tutted and glared at her. Tali just smiled.

* * *

**2 chapters in one day! Lucky you!**


	7. Troll, Troll, Troll

**The snow is here! Well, where I live anyway, I wish school was closed but I hope it is tomorrow! **

**One of my favourite scenes from the film as well as the book :) **

* * *

It was dark and cold out with the horses. Fíli, Kíli and Tali only had their thick coats to keep them warm. They were told by Thorin to look after the ponies but instead of seventeen ponies 2 were missing.

They stood looking at the crime scene.

Bilbo, who had been handed 3 bowls filled with broth by Bofur, quickly but carefully made his way to the trio. He tried to hand the bowls to them but they didn't take them. He saw them staring at the ponies. "What's the matter?" He asked slightly curious.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Said Kíli, he didn't look at the hobbit.

"Only we've encounter a slight problem." Fíli only glanced at Bilbo. "We had seventeen, now there's fifteen."

They walked around the ponies to see who was absent. "Daisy and Bongo are missing." Kíli looked around at the ponies.

"W-w-well that's not good, that is not good at all." Bilbo giggled nervously trying to hand the trio their bowls. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh, no, let's not worry him." Fíli wandered around a large up rooted tree.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Tali looked at Bilbo who still had the bowls in his hands.

"Well, uh." He looked at the tree and gestured to it. "It looks likes something, big, has up rooted this tree."

"That was our thought." Kíli said following Fíli.

"Something very big and possibly quiet dangerous." Bilbo stared at the large tree.

Something caught Fíli's eye far off in the distance . "Hey." He looked though the trees. "There's a light, over here." He waved Kíli and Tali over then they began to move though the trees and under them to as close as they dared to get. Still Bilbo followed with bowls in hand.

Trolls. Sitting around a campfire. Chortling.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispered to the dwarves from behind a mossy log.

"Trolls!" Kíli said hating every constant and vowel of the word.

They leaped over the log they were hiding behind and they moved closer. Hiding behind 2 sets of trees. Bilbo and Tali hid behind one tree and Fíli and Kíli hid behind another.

One of the huge trolls marched past with more horses in under his huge sweaty arm pits.

"He's got Mertal and Minty!" Bilbo whispered loud enough so the others could hear but not the ugly trolls. "I think they are going to eat them. We have to do something."

The trio simultaneously looked up at the hobbit. "Yes." Kíli said with Fíli nodding. "You should!" He jumped up and pushed Bilbo to the middle between the trees, joining Tali on the other side. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, you are so small, they'll never see you, it's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

"Uh no!" Bilbo protested but Tali and Fíli took the bowls and pushed him forward.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" Fíli whispered shoving Bilbo forward.

"Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl? Are you sure..." He looked behind and they had disappeared. So he continued on.

"Are you sure we should have left him? It seemed a good idea at the time but now I'm not so sure..." Tali sipped at her bowl while sitting on a log.

"Yes of course!" Kíli smiled at her. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know that?! He is a _hobbit_, who lives in a _hobbit_-hole and never goes on _adventures_!"

"Calm down Tali." Fíli said after swallowing some broth. "It's like what Gandalf said 'When the time comes he'll be a burglar' or something like that."

"Yes... but he could get hurt." She said looking at where they last saw Bilbo.

The brothers sighed. "Ok, you and Fíli go and tell uncle Thorin, while I get the trolls' attention."

Fíli jumped to his feet, spilling the contents of the bowl onto the ground. "Ok!" He pulled Tali's shirt. "Come on!"

Tali shoved Fíli off her arm and wandered over to Kíli. "Be careful."

Kíli smiled. "Always." He pecked her cheek and ran off branching his sword.

Fíli pulled Tali and they ran to Thorin and the others.

Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori and Thorin sat around a blazing campfire, stretching their tried feet. "Thorin!" Tali shouted stumbling into the camp.

Thorin automatically jumped to his feet. "What is it Tali?"

Fíli and Tali pulled out their swords. "Mountain trolls."

The dwarves immediately leaped to their feet, drew their weapons and followed Fili, Tali and Thorin to the trolls, and Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo was thrown by a troll and landed on Kíli forcing him into the ground. Thorin and the dwarves yelled and shouted battle cries in Khuzdul, their native language. They each took a troll and fought him. They slashed their heads, sliced their feet and stabbed their eyes. The dwarves where thrown about and almost squashed to a pulp as the fighting got more intense.

For a moment they seemed to win, until...

Bilbo was held in the giant paws of the trolls.

"Bilbo!" Kíli cried but Thorin held him back. The dwarves regrouped.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." Bellowed one of the trolls, his name was William.

Bilbo looked down at the dwarves, scared.

Slowly Thorin and the other dwarves, reluctantly, put down their weapons onto the floor.

* * *

Half of the dwarves where on a huge spit while the other half were in sacks, piled on top of each other, all shouting rudely and wriggling.

The trolls where discussing on how to eat them and kill them.

"This is very demeaning..." Tali muttered laying in a sack half off and on Thorin and Kíli. Her head was by Thorin's feet and her feet where only a nose away from Kíli's face.

"Oh shut up." Muttered the very annoyed dwarves.

"I will serious decapitate you all!" She shouted up at the trolls.

They grunted and ignored her.

"Dawn ain't far away let's get a move on!" William bellowed letting Bilbo hear it all. "I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

Bilbo's eyes widened like he had a plan, so he jumped to his feet. "Wait!" The trolls stopped and stared. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" Dori shouted being spun around the fire.

"Half-wits? Then what does that make us?" Bofur shouted.

"I mean with... with the, uh, seasoning!" Bilbo shouted at them.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked putting his hands on his huge knees.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo looked over his shoulder at the dwarves.

They shouted in retaliation. "I do not smell!" Tali shouted. "I resent that!"

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William asked.

"Shut up!" Bert shouted. "Let the flurgurablahobbit talk."

Bilbo smiled at the huge troll. "Err; the secret to cooking dwarf is..."

"Yes?" Asked the eager troll. "Come on! Tell us the secret!"

"It's um... the secret is..." The dwarves stared at the hobbit. "To... skin them first!"

This started off another argument and round of shouting from the sack dwarves, mainly "Traitor!" and "Murderer!"

"Tom, get me filleting knife!" Bert beckoned to Tom.

"What a load of rubbish!" Bill shouted turning the huge spit. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

"He's right..." Said Tom, the dim one. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" He marched over and picked up poor fat Bombur by his feet and dangled him over his mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"No... not, not that one! He's... infected!" Bilbo shouted shocking even himself.

Tom looked down and started at the hobbit. "Eh?"

"You what?" Grunted William.

"Yeah, he's got worms... in his... tubes!" Bilbo hollered.

Tom screech and flung Bombur back onto the pile with a loud thump.

"Bombur! Get off you fat dwarf!" Tali yelled as he landed on her.

"In fact they all have!" Bilbo yelled. "They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't!"

"Parasites?!" Shouted Óin looking at Bilbo and then Kíli. "Did he just say parasites?!"

"We don't have parasites!" Kíli shouted. "You have parasites!"

Bilbo sighed, annoyed. Thorin- knowing what the hobbit was up to- kicked Kíli, and Tali's head in the process, to get them to stop and think.

"Ow what was...?" Tali started.

"I got parasites the size of my arm!" Óin shouted at the trolls.

"I've got the biggest parasites, mine are huge!" Kíli yelled.

"So are mine, massive! Everywhere!" Tali shouted along with the rest of the dwarves. Bilbo smiled and the trolls were not happy to say the least. "We're riddled with them!" They shouted. "Covered in them!"

"What would you have us do then... let them all go?" William asked stepping towards Bilbo.

He tilted his head. "Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" Bill boomed and the dwarves stopped silent. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Bilbo screeched.

"Fools!" Bill boomed.

"Dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's bellow echoed around the small clearing after appearing from behind a high rock.

"Who's that?" Bert asked

"No idea?" Bill shrugged.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom asked.

Gandalf lifted up his staff and plunged it into the rock, it cracked and the bright morning sun behind the rock shone onto the shocked trolls, turning them into stone as they cried their final cries.

The dwarves cheered and laughed and shouted.


	8. The Wargs

There was a loud roar that came from all angles of where the troop was. After their run in with the slightly mad Radagast they thought they had been followed.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked looking up from his bag. "What that a wolf, are there wolves out there?" His eyes darted around the tree tops.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said holding onto his huge axe.

From behind them and up in the trees a huge wolf-like beast growled. They all gasped and turned to see a massive Warg walking down towards them. It jumped over them and landed with a low growl but quickly and Thorin and Dwalin killed it with hard fell swoops of their axes and swords.

There was another Warg behind Thorin, bounding down towards him. Kíli loaded is bow and shoot straight into its head. It rolled down the hill and landed with a loud thump on a tree trunk.

"Wargs!" Tali shouted to Bilbo. "Very nasty creatures!"

"Scouts!" Thorin added. "That means there is an orc pack not far behind!"

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo shouted startled clutching onto his sword.

Gandalf growled at Thorin, who had he told? "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?!" Gandalf marched up to the majestic dwarf.

Thorin was caught a little off guard by Gandalf and stuttered. "No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf shouted startling everyone.

"No one I swear!" Thorin retaliated back to the wizard. Gandalf huffed. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said. Bilbo and the dwarves all looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin's voice growled.

"We can't!" Shouted Ori as ran down the steep hill with Glóin. "We have no ponies, they bolted!"

"Aster too?!" Tali shouted. Aster was always loyal to her ever since she got the pony, would she have bolted? Ori nodded. "Great Durin!" Tali exclaimed.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast shouted gritting his teeth with a smile.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will run you down!" Gandalf protested at the foolish idea.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" He smiled cheekily. "I'd like to see them try!" and with that Radagast hopped on his rabbit sleigh and slid away to lead the orc pack off and away.

Gandalf led the dwarves and Bilbo to the edge of the forest and behind an ancient rock. Gandalf waited and "Come on!" when it was clear they took off across the plains. They all tried to stay together in one long line.

They halted as the laughing Radagast and the orcs raced past them.

"Stay together!" Gandalf shouted so only the dwarves (and Bilbo) could hear. "Move!" He ushered them another way, where was he taking them? Their bags were jiggling and clinking against their swords.

The dwarves quickly ran behind a huge rock, panting, but Ori went too far past it. "Ori no!" Thorin shouted pulling the young dwarf's back agian the huge rock. "Stay back!"

"Come on quick!" Gandalf began to shove them from out of the cover of the rock when the coast of clear.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked the tall wizard. He had an inkling of where they were going but he hoped he was wrong.

Agian they shot across the plains, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

When the orcs darted across their path, they all ran against a tall, big and grey rock. One of the Warg riders slowly wandered over the rock looking for signs that the company was somewhere.

Thorin gestured to Kíli to shoot it. Kíli loaded an arrow. Jumped out from the cover of rock. He shot it down. Twice to knock out the riders warning horn.

Thorin and the others killed the creature and its rider but the Warg roared and howled to its kin before it died.

The dwarves and Bilbo heard them gaining on them. "Move! Run!" Yelled Gandalf. Agian they darted across the plains.

"There they are!" Shouted Dwalin as the Wargs got closer.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted agian.

They ran and ran and ran, over rocks and dips in the ground. The Wargs seemed to get closer with every patter of the dwarves feet.

"Gandalf, where are we going?!" Tali shouted from the middle of the pack trying to keep up.

But Gandalf ignored her and kept running on.

They got to an area with plenty of rocks and trees. They were surrounded from all angles. "There's more coming!" Kíli shouted as he joined the group.

"Kíli shoot them!" Thorin ordered at the top of his voice and Kíli did so.

"We're surrounded!" Fíli yelled as he joined with his brother and uncle. Kíli still kept shooting.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Dori shouted as he looked around for the wizard.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted back.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin bellowed brandishing his sword as Ori's slingshot did nothing.

Each dwarf who had not already wielding their weapon did. They formed a kind of circle of protection, making sure they had all sides covered.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouted as he appeared from behind a rock, waving his staff at them.

"Come on move!" Thorin shouted as he pointed to the wizard.

"Ladies first!" Tali yelled as she slid down the slanted rock. She was followed by Bofur, Bilbo, Balin, Glóin, Óin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Bifur and Bombur.

"11..." Gandalf counted all but three.

"Hurry up." Tali muttered to herself. Then Fíli, Kíli and Thorin joined the group. All 14 dwarves and Bilbo.

Kíli skidded to a stop in front of Tali. She hugged him tightly. Then the sound of a horn rang around the plains and all the dwarves looked up.

They could only go by ear by what was happening up top. Cries, arrows, shouts and the sound of horses hooves on the ground..

Then one, dead, orc rolled down the rock face and into their little cave of hiding. Gandalf poked it with his staff and Thorin pulled out an arrow after the horn blowers had gone. "Elves!" His hatred for them could be told by how he said it.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Called Dwalin from a tunnel. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur shouted hurrying towards him and shoving him down the trail.

"I think that will be wise." Gandalf uttered as the dwarves past him to walk though the path.

They walked for what seemed an eternity. They had to shove Bombur a few times because he kept getting stuck in the narrow tunnels.

Still on and on they walked until they finally came to an exit.

It had the fresh smell of pine trees and oak. As well as the smell of fresh bread and clear water.

They all shoved their way to the edge of where they had come out from. Their mouths dropped and eyes widened as they saw...

Rivendell basking in the sun light. "The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name..." Gandalf began.

"Rivendell." Bilbo and Tali uttered. O how they longed to see the elves that lived there.

"Here lays the Last Homely House east of the sea."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Rivendell

**Elvish will be in **_**italics**_**.**

* * *

Rivendell. They had finally made their way down to the huge Homely House. They wandered across a cobbled bridge and to a small courtyard. They were all taking in a sight most of which had never seen before.

Green trees, blue water, friendly faces and warm beds most of all. There were many elven statutes dotted around the valley as well as crisp white walls.

Bilbo was amazed and so was Tali.

"Why haven't I ever been here before?" She whispered to herself taking in the glory of the valley.

"Mithrandir." Said an elf in royal purple robes. He took everyone by surprise as he walked down the pale steps towards them.

Gandalf turned and smiled. "Ah, Lindir."

"_We had heard you had crosses into the valley_." Lindir said with a smile.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf interjected.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir spoke the truth, Elrond wasn't.

"Not here?" Gandalf looked up at the huge building, disbelieving the elf. "Where is he?"

Horses whinnied and an elvish horn blew. They dwarves turned and watch as Lord Elrond and his hunting party returned.

"Close ranks!" Thorin ordered the troop. The dwarves pulled Bilbo into the middle of their circle as the elves on horses trotted around them. The dwarves where groaning except for Tali who seemed to enjoy the sight of elves.

They abruptly stopped. "Gandalf." A long brown haired elf said.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said with a smile. "Mellon amin." He bowed his head. "_Where have you been?_"

"_We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south_." Elrond smiled and dismounted his black horse. "_We slew a number near the Hidden Path_."

The dwarves watched as the elf embraced the wizard.

"Strange for orc to come so close to our borders." He held up an orc sword. "Something or someone has drawn them near." He handed the orcish sword to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf pointed at the dwarves and Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond looked the dwarf king up and down.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said with no sense of emotion in his voice.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond smiled. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin made his voice emphasize the last word with hatred.

Elrond smiled agian and spoke elvish.

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" Glóin asked holding his axe high.

"No Master Glóin, he's offering you food." Gandalf smiled. The dwarves huddled together and have a quiet discussion amongst themselves. "Ah, well in that case lead on!"

* * *

They sat at huge long tables, staring at the green food in front of them. "Go on, try it." Dori edged on his brother Ori who had a giant lettuce leaf in his hand. "Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food." Ori shook it head and put the lettuce back on his plate.

Dwalin picked up a bowl and stared at it. "Where's the meat?"

Óin looked unhappily at a tiny onion.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked looking down the table.

In the background the elves played calm and soothing music.

"What is wrong with you all?" Tali asked looking at the dwarves. "It's food!" She picked up a huge green lettuce leaf. "I thought you were all hungry?"

The dwarves stared at her. "You eat something then. That green leaf..." Nori challenged.

"Um." She felt the eyes watch her. She slowly tugged of a piece with her teeth and ate it. She coughed but kept it down. "See... it's not bad." She bit off another and ate it fully this time.

The dwarves just stared at her and went back to complaining.

"Where is my water?" Tali gasped as if the lettuce was killing her.

Fíli grinned and held up her water. "Here it is!"

"Give it here." She reached for it put he pulled it away.

"Nope... only if you eat something else." Fíli sniggered and so did Kíli who sat in the middle of his brother and wife.

"Fíli give it back!" She whined.

Fíli shook his head.

Tali pulled a face and quickly grabbed Fíli's. "Thank you Fíli!" She swigged it down and Fíli stared at her in disgust.

Elrond and Gandalf joined chattering to themselves.

An elf playing the flute played loudly to the unhappy Glóin. So he stuffed his hearing piece with orange cloth.

The others dwarves laughed.

At the head of the table they were talking about the swords Gandalf and Thorin got from the troll's cave.

Bilbo drew his sword and looked at it from under the table.

"I wouldn't bother laddie." Balin said looking at the sword. "Swords and names are for the great deeds they do in war."

Bilbo looked up at him. "Are you saying my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"Not actually sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener really." Balin smiled.

"Balin I don't think that's true." Tali smiled to the old dwarf and hobbit. "Bilbo has a fine sword!"

"Then what is your sword called Tali?" Bilbo asked.

"Mine is called Alalil." Tali uttered to the hobbit. "I can't remember why I called her that, but it sounded right at the time."

"Oh." Bilbo smiled.

They kept eating their fill of the food. "Tali!" Bofur called from the other side of the table.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him.

"Catch!" He shouted as a grape flew though the air.

She caught it in her mouth and they all laughed loudly.

The elves stared at them and Elrond laughed.

* * *

It was way after dark before the dwarves finally got ready to sleep. Bombur was sitting on a bench that kept creaking. Bofur, who sat next to cousin Bifur, looked down at the sausage he was holding. He smiled. "Bombur!" He called and threw the sausage at his brother. The other dwarves turned and watched the proceeding unfurl.

Bombur caught the sausage and the bench creaked louder. Bombur looked down at the bench; it buckled and snapped loudly causing the fat dwarf to fall on the floor.

The dwarves broke in a chorus of guffaws and Bofur rolled on the floor laughing like a madman.

Tali laughed. "We'd better get some sleep so we are ready for the early morning rise."

The dwarves groaned.

"Now!" She giggled.

After a couple of minutes the dwarves all fell asleep. Tali opened one eye to see if anyone was awake. The answer was no, so she slowly and silently stood up and wandered away from the group.

Kíli sensed someone moving and popped his head up. He watch her disappear from his sight so he quickly followed her.

He found Tali sitting on a wall, with her legs hanging over the side, twiddling her necklace.

Kíli placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump. "Tali... are you ok?"

She didn't look at him.

"What is it?" He asked sitting next to her. "You can tell me."

Still she said nothing.

He cupped her head in his hands to face him. "Tali, tell me." Suddenly she burst into tears and Kíli was quick to give her a hug. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"My family have been dead two years." She said between sobs. "I'm the only one here who has family; even Thorin has you and Fíli." She choked between sniffs. "I know you are family but I mean blood family."

Kíli had completely forgotten about Tali's past and the amount of family member on the quest. "Oh." was all he could say.

The next morning they set off agian on their long journey to Erebor.


	10. Thunderbattle!

It was thundering high in the Misty Mountains. The rain drummed against the mountain side and the unfortunate dwarves and Bilbo. The wind was no help either; it just made the weather worse.

They, carefully, had to edge along a thin unsteady trail in a complete single file. The thunder crackled and the lightning flashed.

"Ok! Hold on!" Thorin shouted over a lightening flash. As they walked they used rocks to help they stay on their feet.

Some rocks fell from beneath Bilbo's feet and he nearly fell into the abyss. It was Dwalin and Bofur who helped him back onto his feet.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin's voice could barely be heard over the loud thunder clashes.

"Watch out!" Dwalin hollered over the rain.

From out of nowhere a rock flew over their heads and crashed into the rock face above them. The dwarves yelled as the rubble fell over them, knocking some of the path away.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Balin yelled. A stone giant began to peel of the mountain opposite. "Look!" Balin pointed to the stone giant. It peeled away from the mountain side and pulled away a huge boulder.

The dwarves and Bilbo watched in fear. "Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur yelled. A stone giant launched a huge boulder over their heads and onto another stone giant that was behind the company coming around the corner of the mountain side.

It hit it and fell back into the mountain making it shake and rumble.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin shouted. The dwarves pushed themselves up agian the wall.

"Hold on!" Dwalin shouted pulling Bilbo and Ori into the wall as the floor was hit by falling rocks.

The path and wall in between Kíli and Fíli began to split. "Grab my hand!" Kíli shouted to Fíli but it was no use, the mountain side had completely spit apart, he could only watch in terror.

Tali pulled Kíli up against the wall as he tried to grab his brother's hand.

The two sides on where the group as standing had become the legs of a third stone giant. They held onto each other with all their might.

One stone giant head butted the third giant's head. The dwarves yelled and held on tighter.

Thorin's side was pushed against another part of their path "Go go go!", so they jumped over as quickly as they could. They almost landed in a pile and when they stood they watched as the rest of their kin disappeared and reappeared from their view.

The stone giants punched and kicked each other. "Look out!" Ori shouted as a stone fist punched the wall they were under.

Fíli and the other dwarves flew past them. The stone giant they were on began to fall, the leg crashed into the side of the mountain, presumable killing the others.

Thorin and the dwarves yelled and ran to where they feel. They found them in a heap on the floor. Kíli and Tali pushed though the dwarves and when they saw Fíli and the others alive, they sighed happily.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked looking around the dwarves.

Bilbo was hanging for his dear life on the edge of the path. His huge feet tried desperately to find a foot hold. Bifur grabbed Bilbo's hand and Bofur tried to reach him. Thorin jumped onto a ledge and hauled the hobbit back onto the path by his rucksack. Thorin almost fell too but Dwalin hauled him back onto the ledge.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin sighed after helping Thorin to his feet.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never had come, he has no place amongst us." Thorin wander around the side of the wall. "Dwalin." They headed into the cave.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin glanced around the small cave.

"Search to the back, caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered as he too looked around. He was wary about the dangers that lurk within the mountains orc but mainly goblins.

There was another bolder thrown at the wall above the dwarves. "Get inside!" Balin yelled ushering everyone in. Rocks fell and all they could hear was screaming and someone yelling.

"There's nothing here!" Dwalin called from a corner of the cave.

"Right then let's get a fire started!" Glóin rubbed his hands after throwing logs in a pile to make a fire.

"No, no fire in this place tonight." Thorin said marching around him. "Get some sleep, we start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountain until Gandalf joins us. That was the plan." Balin said confused.

"Plans change." Thorin uttered. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Balin sighed and began counting everyone. "11... Thorin! We are missing Tali, Kíli and Fíli!"

"What?!" Thorin's bellow echoed around the cave. "Bofur, Bifur with me!"

They hurried outside to see Kíli and Fíli shouting and leaning over the edge. "Grab my hand!" Fíli shouted.

"I can't!" came as a reply from Tali. When the rocks fell she was struck from behind and collapsed backwards. Her right leg obtained a huge gash as she fell backwards, it was rendered useless.

"Yes you can!" Shouted Kíli leaning as far as he dared. "Just a little more!"

"What is going on?!" Thorin shouted as he carefully hurried over, with Bofur and Bifur following.

"There another rock thrown and it got Tali!" Fíli shouted trying to lean further.

Still the rain drummed against the mountain side. It fell onto all their faces and into their hair like glue, sticking the hair where ever it could go.

"Help!" Tali squeaked as another bolt of pain shot down her leg.

Thorin got down beside Kíli and looked down at Tali; she was trying to get her working foot onto a ledge. Whenever she moved her bad leg her grip on Kíli's hand loosened.

Bifur got into the middle of the brothers and Bofur was on Fíli's right. Together they leaned as far as they dared. Kíli's grip tightened, he wasn't going to let go, Fíli managed to get Tali's spare hand and Thorin, Bifur and Bofur eventually managed to grab Tali's arms and backpack to haul her onto the ledge.

Bofur and Bifur ran back into the cave shouting to Balin to get some "Remedy for Tali's leg and something for the pain!"

Kíli and Fíli put their arms around Tali and helped the hobbling dwarf into the cave. With every step Tali flinched and winced but they set her down in a dry part of the cave and Balin hurried over with the cold painkiller in a small cup.

"Here drink this, it'll help." Balin smiled kindly and the other dwarves watched.

Thorin marched over and inspected the wound on Tali's leg. It was bloody and deep with a hint of bone. "It's deep and needs resetting... now."

"What?!" Tali hollered as pain shot though her leg.

"Resetting!" Thorin repeated as he pulled out his dagger. "Bit on this."

For a moment she stared at the dagger and popped it into her mouth. Biting onto the blade and holding Kíli's hand, Thorin and Balin put the leg back with a loud spine chilling snap. As it happened Kíli's hand almost went blue.

Thorin wrapped a tight bandage around it to keep it in place. "You'll be fine, it could have been worse." He wandered away to check on the others.

"Good to know." Tali muttered as Kíli gave her some of the painkiller Balin produced. "Thanks."

Kíli smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He wrapped his blanket around her.

Tali smiled and snuggled into his lap. Kíli played with her braid humming tune his mother, Dís, used to sing to him. They both fell asleep with smiles on their face.

Bilbo's swords glowed blue. There was the sound of growling and the sound of sand falling. "Wake up!" Thorin bellowed. "Wake up!"

Startled the dwarves quickly awoke but before they could say or do anything, the floor beneath them moved and creaked. The floor fell away and they disappeared into the mountain.

* * *

**So I was looking at what was to happen in The Hobbit: There and Back Agian and I found out that it will begin with the Battle of Five Armies... I neary died... two hours sobbing.**


	11. Deep Mountain Goblins

They fell. They fell fast. They fell fast though the depths of the mountain. They slid down the rocks and banged themselves against the rocky walls and each other.

Still they fell though the dark until there was a little crack of light coming from candles bellow. What awaited them was a cage. It was the perfect size for the dwarves.

They fell a few feet from the mouth of the rock slide and landed hard into the cold cage ground.

Bombur was last to land and he rolled down the squirming and annoyed dwarves.

Tali cried out as Bombur rolled onto on her bad leg. "Get off!" She whined shoving him off with her good foot.

Stopping the groans and shouts of the dwarves were goblins, ugly goblins with waxy and warty skin and huge dead eyes, running at them.

"Look out! Look out!" Bofur shouted after noticing the goblins heading towards them.

They ran into the cage and hauled the dwarves to their feet. Some goblins crawled over the sides of the cage to grab them and bring them under control.

The dwarves fought but it was no match for the mass of goblins. Bilbo was repulsed by the sight of them but he too was no match for them.

Once the dwarves where forced to their feet they were shoved and pushed along narrow wooden walkways and bridges.

Bilbo watched the goblins scurry past him as he sunk to the ground. Only Nori and Tali noticed him disappear.

"Ow! That's my leg you ugly goblin!" Tali shouted after a goblin clipped her leg with its claw. But it didn't care; they kept pushing the dwarves on.

The goblins screeched and chattered as they got closer to their destination. It was unclear to the dwarves but they need it was bad. Very bad.

The dwarves kept shouting at the goblins was they edged on and on, over bridges and wooden walkways.

They quickly came to an opening. It was a huge hollow dwelling of the goblins in the centre of the mountain. There were so many goblins you would lose count at one. Huge flames hung from the tall dark walls to keep their dwelling alight.

They sneered and growled as the dwarves were finally taken to their destination.

The goblin king. A huge goblin with a thick wrinkly chin and huge grey stomach and warty face.

He chortled as his minions shoved the dwarves closer. The goblins stripped them clean of their noticeable swords.

The goblin king trudged down from his huge throne stepping on other goblins to get to the floor. "Who is so bold to come armed into my kingdom?" His grunted and growled. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of their captures snarled.

"Dwarves?" The goblin king asked in shock. Dwarves don't dare to wander this far into the mountains.

"We found them on the front porch!" It snarled agian stepping away from the group, addressing his king.

"Well don't just stand there, search them!" The goblin ordered with a bellow. "Every crack, every crevice!"

The goblins obeyed and stripped them clean of their weapons including Óin's hearing trumpet and young Ori's slingshot.

One of the goblins got to close to Tali so she punched it square in its face. It stumbled back and growled.

"Uh oh." She muttered.

The goblin charged at her but the goblin king grabbed it and threw it like a ragdoll over the side.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king grunted.

The dwarves stayed quiet not even looking at each other.

"Speak!" He grumbled.

Still the dwarves stayed quiet.

"Very well, if they will not talk. We'll make them squawk!" The addressed his audience and they cheered, thumbed and nattered in agreement. "Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest and the female!" He pointed his huge finger at Ori and Tali.

"Wait!" Shouted Thorin from the mass of dwarves. He moved though the dwarves and stepped out of the group.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain." He bowed mockingly and chuckled. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, you're not a king, which makes you nobody really." The king grunted. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you now of whom I speak... an old enemy of yours."

Thorin glanced up at the huge goblin.

"The pale orc astride a white Warg." The goblin smirked.

Thorin's eyes widened and his heart sank. "Azog the defiler was destroyed."

The goblin smirked agian.

"He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin was hoping the goblin was playing a sick joke.

"O you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin leaned in close to Thorin with a slickly grin, he laughed and turned to a much smaller messenger goblin. "Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize.

The small goblin chattered and slunk away on its swing.

"He's alive?" some of the dwarves asked. "That's impossible!" said others. They chattered amounts themselves debating what happened to the pale orc.

Needless to say that all the dwarves, except Balin, had thought that the pale orc had died from his injured after Thorin sliced his arm off.

Just as the goblin king had ordered some of the goblin disappeared to bring up the mangler and the bone breaker. Still starting with the youngest, Ori, and the only female, Tali.

The goblin king broke into song, happy about the destruction he was causing. He sung about necks being hung, bones being shattered and other gruesome things in goblin town.

One of the minions of the goblin king was checking the swords that belonged to the troop. He unsheathed a sword and threw it on the floor. The goblins squealed and growled as they realised what the sword was.

The goblin king scurried back onto his huge throne. "I know that sword it is the goblin cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblin king howled.

The larger goblins began to whip and push the dwarves in total rage and other goblins kicked and pulled. The dwarves tried to fight but nothing happened for the goblins were to many and they were to few.

"Slash them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The goblin cried.

Some goblins manage to get Thorin onto the ground to hold him down.

"Cut off his head! The goblin cried.

Thorin watched, wide eyed, as a goblin's rusted knife came down towards his neck...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA!**


	12. Escape

Suddenly there was a huge flash of white light. The light blinded everyone and they were forced onto the floor and most of the goblins where blown off the huge wooden platform. The torture machines were blown apart too. The lights went out and everything went dark.

The candles slowly relit and a figure stood at the source of the white light. Gandalf slowly emerged with his staff and sword held high.

Slowly the goblins and dwarves groaned and moaned as they rose to their feet.

"Take up arms! Fight" Gandalf bellowed. "Fight!" He yelled sprinting towards them.

The dwarves broke into a chorus of cheers and yells as they took up arms. Gandalf sliced and stabbed at the dwarves as he made his way over to the troop.

"He welds the foe-hammer!" The goblin king shouted cowering by this throne. The dwarves threw their swords at each other and attacked the snarling goblins. "The beater! Bright as day light!"

All the dwarves took on far too many goblins but their hearts pumped and their adrenaline rushed so they didn't care about the numbers of goblins, they just fought. Tali cut off a large plank of wood for a walking stick after slicing and dicing goblins.

"Thorin!" Nori shouted. The goblin king yelled and ran at Thorin. Thorin used his sword to deflect the goblin's huge staff and make him stumble backwards. He tripped over his huge throne and fell over the side.

The dwarves still kept fighting and fighting. Gandalf cut the heads of the goblins and shouted "Follow me! Quickly!" He led the dwarves off the huge wooden platform and over wooden pathways. They cut down all the goblins who tried to stop them.

The annoyed goblins followed them, snarling and growling.

The dwarves split into two groups, one on the lower path, while others went on the higher ones. Seeing the huge amount of goblins ahead of them Dwalin and some others cut the ropes to a huge banister and used it to brush the goblin over the side of the path. When they had finished with it they threw it aside. They ran faster cutting down more goblins as they went.

They regrouped and they ran over a huge bridge suspended over a giant ravine cutting and slicing more and more goblins that tried to stop them.

All the dwarves were showing off their fighting ability to the screeching goblins. Thorin smote the goblins as if it was effortless. Balin used his sword and cut them down like a hot knife going though butter. Óin used his huge wooden axe to knock them off. Tali tried her best to slice them down with her sword and hold herself up by using a long plank of wood.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled as goblins swung across from other sides of the cavern.

The dwarves did so and the huge wooden structure above them fell into the swinging goblins wrapping them around it.

Goblins with bows ran at the troop. Kíli deflected some of them with his sword. He used an old run down ladder to charge his way through the goblins. He trapped them in the ladder and ran them off the edge. They used the ladder to them cross a huge gap in the path.

Still they fought and still they slashed the goblins.

They ran on a path and cut the ropes to swing to the other side. Only Balin, Bofur, Ori, Tali and Kíli made it over first time. They rolled to a stop and waited for their kin. After another swing the goblins jumped onto the platform and charged at the remaining dwarves. Once it got back to the other side Fíli cut the rope and jumped across with the others.

They sprinted off agian with the goblins in hot pursuit. Bombur ran with at least 5 goblins on him so he had to jump down many lays of wood to get them off.

Gandalf used his staff to cut a huge chunk of rock off the wall and roll it down a steep rock face knocking down the goblins as they went with the dwarves following behind Gandalf. The rock rolled off the side after squishing the goblins and they took off down another trail.

They ran under more goblins and as they jumped down they stabbed them and chopped off their heads.

They dashed onto a rickety bridge and the goblin king busted though the floor of the wood. The king growled and smiled.

Gandalf moved himself to the front of the company.

"You though you could escape me?" He growled and smashed his huge staff onto the ground forcing Gandalf back into the dwarves. "What you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf poked the goblin king in the eye with his staff; he then cut straight through its large belly with his sword. "That'll do it." Gandalf then sliced across his neck and he fell on the floor. The rickety bridge snapped and cracked.

"Hold onto something!" Tali yelled grabbing onto Kíli's arm. The bridge snapped agian and slid down the rock side.

They yelled and screamed as they crashed through various layers of the goblin stronghold.

They slid off the rock face and fell into a tight crevice. The bridge buckled and collapsed. The dwarves groaned and moaned.

Gandalf emerged from the wreckage and stumbled to his feet.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur muttered squashed between the top and middle piles of wood.

The goblin king fell onto the wood and the dwarves let out loud groans of anger and annoyance.

"Bofur! I hate you!" Tali yelled hanging upside down being held up by her legs.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted from under the wood.

Bombur shoved some of the rock off him and Kíli. Kíli looked up to find thousands if not millions of goblins swarming towards them. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf saw this and looked up along with most of the dwarves who were trying to get out from under the mass of wood.

"There are too many, we can't fight them!" Dwalin shouted hauling Nori from the rubble.

"Only one thing will save us! Daylight!" Gandalf shouted. "Come on!"

The dwarves helped out the remaining dwarves and ran from the wreckage and into a small dark tunnel. Kíli pulled Tali out from the wood pile, put his arm around her and they hurried after the others.

Gandalf lead the way pushing the dwarves towards the sunlight but unbeknown to him Bilbo and Gollum were only a few inches away. They ran out into the sunlight and down a steep wooded mountain side.

The lower they got Gandalf started to count off the dwarves. "5... 6... 7... 8... Bifur, Bofur that's 10, Fíli, Kíli, Tali, that's 13 and Bombur that makes 14." Gandalf paused. "Where Bilbo? Where is the hobbit?" The dwarves looked around but there was no sign of him. "Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost!" Dwalin growled.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Glóin shouted.

"Don't blame me!" Dori protested looking at the ginger bearded dwarf.

"Then when did you last see him?" Gandalf wandered over to the old dwarf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first caught us." Nori replied to Gandalf and looked at Tali.

"Well what happened? Tell me?!" Gandalf growled.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin said as he marched in front of the group. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing than his soft bed and his warm hearth every since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit agian." Thorin turned and looked at his kin. "He is long gone."

All the dwarves remained quiet and they all looked at each other.

"No." Bilbo appeared as if from nowhere behind Balin. "He isn't."

The dwarves turned and looked at the hobbit. "By Durin's beard..." Tali muttered to herself.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said with a laugh. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Bilbo smiled and walked farther into the group. He patted Balin on the shoulder.

"Bilbo! We'd all given you up." Kíli smiled at the hobbit.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fíli asked.

"How indeed." Dwalin uttered rather suspicious of the hobbit.

He chuckled at Dwalin and quickly put a ring in his pocket thinking that no one noticed.

"Well, why does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf smiled.

"It matters. I want to know." Thorin paused as he walked up the hobbit. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo paused, and then looked up at the dwarves. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End... I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden." He looked at the silent faces. "See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

The dwarves still stayed quiet agian, thinking of their lost home and friends and family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**I think I'll either do 1 or 2 more chapters before the end.**


	13. Blazing Pinecones

A white Warg on top of the hill growled. The dwarves turned around to see Wargs bounding their way down the mountain side.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin uttered.

"And in the fire!" Gandalf shouted. "Run. Run!"

The dwarves took off down the mountain side dodging the trees as they went. They jumped over and under fallen trees. The Wargs were in hot pursuit howling and knocking down tress as they went.

The light disappeared swarming the mountain side in darkness and the dwarves still kept running.

A Warg jumped over Bilbo was snarled at him. It charged at him and Bilbo quickly drew it sword. He held it out and the Warg impaled its head onto it.

The dwarves ran past him. They fought some of the Wargs that caught up to them. They ran as far as they could but stopped when they reaches a cliff.

"Up into the trees all of you! Come on! Climb Bilbo climb!" Gandalf shouted. Each dwarf found a tree and clambered up it.

"Hello! Injured dwarf here!" Tali shouted still standing on the ground. Thorin grabbed her bag and hauled her into the tree with Kíli and Fíli.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted having put Tali into a tree.

Bilbo, who had been trying to pry his sword from the Wargs head, finally got it out and looked around. He saw that the dwarves had disappeared. But he quickly took off up a tree as the Wargs closed in on them. He climbed as fast as he could.

The Wargs jumped up at the trees. Growling and snarling as they did.

"Hold on don't let go!" The dwarves were shouting at each other.

Slowly the pale orc and the white Warg approached.

From his tree Thorin turned and looked upon a ghost. But of course, it wasn't, the pale orc was as real as the sun. "Azog!"

"Do you smell it?" Azog growled in his native tongue, most of the dwarves had to play by how he spoke to react to what he was saying. "The scent of fear?" He looked into the eyes of Thorin. "I remember your father reeked of it... Thorin son of Thrain."

"It cannot be." Thorin whispered.

"That one is mine." Azog growled to his followers. "Kill the others!" By the tone of Azog's voice, he was going to kill them all.

The Wargs growled and charged at the trees. The Wargs jumped up at the trees clawing at the branches the higher they got. The dwarves yelled and shouted the higher the Wargs got. They were snapping at their feet with their huge teeth.

One of the trees the Wargs were at they bit and ate away the base of the tree.

"Drink their blood!" Azog growled almost shouting.

They ate away at the base of the other trees too. The trees shook and some dwarves almost lost their grips. Tali locked hands with Kíli and Fíli as the tree shock more.

The Wargs pushed a tree over which in turn fell into the other trees. The dwarves in the trees jumped and jumped until they reach the furthest tree to the edge, the one with Gandalf on. Some landed on their feet, some on their hands, and others on their stomach.

Azog laughed at the dwarves.

Seeing a pinecone, Gandalf took one and lit it with his staff. It turned into a fireball and threw it at the Wargs. The fire spread quickly on the dry pine needles so Gandalf lit more "Fíli!" and passed them to the other dwarves who lit their own and threw them down to the Wargs. Some caught fire after being it, some tried to dodge them and others tried to dodge them but ended up catching fire anyway.

Azog roared and the dwarves cheered on their success but if was short lived as the tree snapped suddenly and leaned hard towards the edge.

It leaned all the way over and hung over a deep valley. The dwarves grabbed onto the tree as hard as they could.

Ori lost his grip and fell grabbing onto Dori's legs. The tree leaned over more as they struggled to get back up. All the dwarves were struggling to hold on. "Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted.

Gandalf turned just in time to lean over and hold his staff at Dori before he and Ori fell. Dori held on with all his might with Ori squirming beneath him.

"Hold on Ori!" Tali shouted above him shouting. She tried to reach the dwarf but was too far away.

Thorin looked up to see Azog smiling away at him. Thorin locked eyes with the orc. Sudden rage filled the dwarf king and he stood up not once looking away. Bilbo watched the dwarf stand and slowly edge towards the orc. The dwarves also watched Thorin move towards the orc.

"Thorin what are you doing?!" Tali shouted seeing him from the corner of her eye.

He ignored her and ran though the flames towards the orc with his sword high. Azog was ready upon his Warg. He lent down on his Warg and they charged at Thorin.

The Warg jumped over Thorin and knock him to the ground with one hit of its paw.

Dori's grip was loosening on the staff.

Thorin slowly got to his feet but when he did he was slammed to the ground agian by Azog's huge hammer.

"No!" Balin shouted watch the hammer collide with Thorin's left side of his chest. Azog roared loudly.

Bilbo hauled himself to his feet and stood on the huge tree trunk.

The white Warg clamped its teeth around Thorin. He yelled in pain as it got ever tighter.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted attempting to run towards him but the branch he stood on gave away and snapped.

Thorin yelled still and was picked up in the Wargs mouth. He dangled in its mouth. Thorin gathered the strength and sliced the white Warg's nose. The Warg yelled and threw Thorin like a ragdoll onto a nearby rock.

"Bring me the dwarves head." Azog growled to one of his minions.

The orc snarled and wandered over to Thorin with its sword high.

Bilbo drew his sword, he took a deep breath. "Bilbo don't!" Tali shouted seeing him drawing his sword.

Thorin laid on the rock gasping for breath as the orc moved over him. He put the sword to Thorin's neck. Thorin tried to grab his sword but that was too far away.

The orc lifted the sword but Bilbo tacked him to the ground. Thorin gasped. The orc rolled over and pinned Bilbo to the ground. But Bilbo stabbed it with his sword and rolled over stabbing it still. Azog wasn't happy.

"We've got to help the hobbit!" Dwalin shouted hauling himself onto a branch.

"All those who can fight, get your weapons and run!" Tali shouted. She pulled herself up and hopped on her good foot.

"For Thorin!" Dwalin shouted.

"For Thorin!" The dwarves yelled. They ran though the fire, yelling as they go.

They held their weapons high and sliced at the Wargs and their riders. Bilbo watched as Kíli and Fíli let their anger out on the Wargs.

Azog corned Bilbo after being head butted to the floor by his Warg. He'd all given up hope but then the eagles came...

* * *

**One more chapter until the end! I'll miss you!**


	14. Seeing Erebor

The eagles picked up each of the dwarves even Bilbo too, much to Azog displeasure. Some of the eagles caught Wargs in their talon and flung then over the side.

They flew away from the blazing battlefield. Thorn was still unconscious in the eagle's talons. Dawn was breaking high in the mountains.

"Thorin!" Fíli shouted hoping his uncle would answer. But no, Thorin was out for the count.

The eagles took them to a high peak far from Azog and his minions.

They put them down on the warm rock surface.

Gandalf landed first and ran straight over to Thorin. "Thorin!" He shouted running at him. He knelt down beside him as the dwarves landed. He ran his hand over Thorin's face and muttered an incantation.

He eyes flickered open and he looked up at the wizard. "The Halfling?" Thorin whispered.

"It's alright." Gandalf smiled. "Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe" All the dwarves had been loaded off the eagles.

Bilbo smiled and sighed, happy to see Thorin awake and alive.

Dwalin and Kíli helped the dwarf king to his feet but he shrugged off the help. Once he was upright he glared at the hobbit.

"You!" Thorin said loudly. The dwarves hushed and watched Thorin. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" Thorin stepped towards the hobbit. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin smiled and embraced the shocked hobbit.

The dwarves smiled and cheered at the dwarf hugging the hobbit. They patted each other's backs and smiled. Tali bear hugged Kíli and Fíli.

Thorin let go of Bilbo who was still shocked. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, it's fine. I would have doubted me too." Bilbo smiled. "I'm no hero or a warrior or even a burglar."

The dwarves and Thorin smiled and watched the eagles fly away. But that was not what caught Thorin's eye. What he did see was a sigh he hadn't seen for many a year.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo said staring at the sight. The other dwarves too caught the sight.

The dwarves marched to the edge of the peak and set their eyes on the mountain far in the distance.

"Erebor." Gandalf smiled. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." For the dwarves who hadn't seen the Lonely Mountain it was a sight to behold.

"Our home." Thorin smiled.

A bird chirped and flew past them. "A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain!" Óin said with a smile.

"That, my dear Óin, is a Thrush." Gandalf smiles.

"Then we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin smiled down to Bilbo.

"Your right, I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

**I DID IT! I did the whole film! Yippee!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing this! I'll defiantly be doing The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug when the time comes.**

**If you enjoyed this then you might like 'The Decision' so get reading!**

**:) **


End file.
